Wiki Creepypasta:Chat/Logs/29 April 2017
12:24 Pero quiero participar contra alguien en el álbumxd 12:25 Piti, si te hablas con el, mandale salu2 :v 12:25 No me va a recordar pero me vale :v 12:25 Me caía bien :v 12:25 hola 12:25 Piti, y ya tienes al menos el dibujo listo? 12:26 Hola, a quienes revivieron. 12:26 Eh... Pos he platicado pero nada más 12:26 Es increible que para conectar al pc con la camara toca descargar un puto sotfware 12:27 Al menos no se te va el wifi cuando llamasxd 12:29 me voy a volver calvo este pelo esta demaciado largo xc 12:29 Es caillu ~ 12:29 a ok :v 12:29 Como vas a ser calvo si tienes el pelo largo? 12:30 Sōryo sere como el 12:30 ehh porque me lo voy acortar 12:30 ;n; y no puedes dejarlo rapado? 12:30 ya no ayo ni como peinarme 12:31 ._. 12:31 no diras pelado? por que calvo y pelado es distinto 12:31 Hola, Venice. 12:31 enserio .-. 12:31 digo cuando estas calvo, ya te quedas asi por baka, peor pelado es por que te pelaste 12:32 :,3 k buen desenlace 12:32 vean mi foto tengo el cabello 1.000 veces mas largo xc 12:32 aja 12:32 me afeitare mañana me da pena salir asi xc 12:32 han pasado 84 años desde que me corte el pelo :v 12:32 que foto, hablas la de tu perfil? 12:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAOR6ib95kQ Esta rola es buena x.d 12:32 Hola, Loca. 12:32 sip 12:33 paso como un año va no se si cortarte las puntas cuentan 12:33 aja, no creo que seas tu 12:33 (sospechoso) 12:33 pos si soy sho :c 12:33 aparte el tema es mi pelo no mi foto 12:34 y mi hermano es cristiano ronaldo :v 12:34 Hola loca lalocadelpan onion7 12:34 Eres Fake (? 12:34 Jelou para casi todos 12:34 lo digo por que encontre la foto como en ams de 7 sitios de internet 12:34 mas* 12:34 es popular :v 12:34 jake 12:34 Yo no me corto el cabello como desde hace 2 meses 12:34 yo desde hace 3 años 12:35 Si mi cabello fuese laceo y creciera hacia abajo, ya lo tendria como Orochimaru en mi foto :v 12:35 Yo coml un mes 12:35 bueno, no tanto asi 12:35 Yo como 1 año :v 12:35 Yo desde, nel, ni recuerdo. 12:35 Ahre que no 12:35 acaso tu cabello crece hacia arriba? 12:35 jajaja 12:36 que te hace pensar de que soy el sucio dan ? 12:36 Si July 12:36 Es erizado y crece hacia arriba 12:36 JAJAJA 12:36 Yo soy cabeza de bolo 12:36 Hola, Cafe. 12:36 Una vez lo llegue a tener tan largo que en el liceo me llegaron a decir afro-boy 12:37 Interesante saberlo Anarking. 12:37 Hola, Hiroko. 12:37 Saludo, Jose. 12:38 ohh que genial 12:38 Hola, Angel. 12:38 Yo soy hobdulado y soy trigueñoxd 12:38 AFRBOY XD 12:38 el pie se me etumeció, eso es muy malo, no entiendo porque mi columna debía ser tan frágil y mis nervios me hagan cosas sin mi consentimiento, no puedo controlar 12:38 XD 12:38 yo soy yo 12:38 XD 12:38 xemnas me odia 12:38 Si quieres te decimos Cj 12:38 .v. 12:38 yo con gusto le digo franklin 12:38 XD 12:39 Big smoth (? 12:39 oye espera que 12:39 coffe estaba en el chat 12:39 ._. 12:39 puta madre 12:39 tenía ansias de hablar con él ._. 12:39 Hola Ricardo2299 12:39 Hola, Ricardito onion7 12:39 Holas. onion7 12:40 onion7 12:40 Hola Sexychicagamer 12:40 ¿Juegas maicrah? Ahre. x.d 12:41 Adiós a casi todos c: 12:41 Hola!!! 12:41 Hola QuimeraMC 12:41 Aguante el Mainkrah! d9 12:41 Quimera, hola y adiós :v 12:41 Hola, Quimera. 12:41 Extraña casualidad. xd 12:41 Adiós, LocaDelPan c: 12:41 <3 (? 12:42 Hola ._. 12:42 <3 12:42 ¿Me recuerdas? <3 (? 12:42 piti 12:42 hola quime 12:42 chao gente 12:42 admite que te hago cagar en el halo 4 (? 12:42 Cuando salgas con Polar 12:43 ._. 12:43 piti 12:43 no mames 12:43 jajaja 12:43 (derp) 12:43 con eso no se juega ._. 12:43 (ohh) 12:43 * Derp03 se pone a llorar :c 12:43 XD 12:43 hijo de tu madre :c 12:43 me voy a vengar algún día :c 12:43 no iore >:v 12:43 Cuando July no te FZ 12:43 XD 12:44 Pobre. onion7 12:44 x'd 12:44 :v 12:44 jajaja 12:44 ya basta hijo de tu madre 12:44 uh...:c 12:44 el sucio dan 12:44 Sana sana Colita de rana que polar no me lo sana ~ 12:44 me vas hacer enojar we 12:44 E.E 12:44 en serio 12:44 e.e * 12:44 mejor ni lo pienses 12:44 XD 12:44 x'd 12:44 Se prendio esta mierda 12:44 Oh vamos, Derp. Tú jodes, ¿por qué él no puede? :'v 12:44 xd (ohh) 12:44 Ese Polar es todo un donjuan cebolla4 12:44 Mejor salí conmigo, che uwu 12:44 Por Polar me vuelvo lesbiano (? 12:45 x2 (? 12:45 jaja 12:45 Hiro 12:45 Polar me pertenece. 12:45 Aunque tenga 13 años, alto vídeo CP casero nos hacemos. (? 12:45 pero cuando yo he jodido a piti? .-. 12:45 Cuando naciste (? 12:45 (ohh) 12:45 ya hijo de tu reputamadre para de una puta vez 12:45 Mejor paro xD 12:46 ;x;r 12:46 No mames me pase :'v 12:46 Lo peor es que me dio risa xD 12:46 Plz perdón Derp :'v 12:46 perdón mi verga 12:46 ya ni te conozco we 12:47 Mejor le paro xD 12:47 Derp me recuerda a Sam, pero menos excentrico 12:47 Extraño a Sam :c 12:47 Men debes aprender a hacer bullying en mis tiempos si no sabias te rompían la madre a eso. Xd 12:47 sí, sí 12:47 me importa una verga 12:48 Aun recuerdo la teletom de Sam 12:48 mejor me voy a la mierda we 12:48 me voy a jugar halo reach 12:48 onion7 12:48 nos vimos 12:48 Su nivel de arenosidad supera a la de Alpha. (? 12:48 Hikoro, no exajeres .v. 12:48 Hiro me harás reír xD 12:49 Xemnas. 12:49 Pero me voy parenle que el men no sabe 12:49 Vayan contra Nute 12:49 Alpha es la arenosidad misma, es como si fuera el Shukaku de Naruto 12:49 Ella si sabe hacer bullying 12:49 ¿Alpha sigue viniendo por acá? cebolla4 12:49 Piti, ¿vos podes mover las páginas? :'v 12:49 Eso como se hace :'v 12:49 Ricardo no 12:49 Ni idea. :'v 12:49 Ya vengo y veo si puedo 12:49 Xemnas. :v 12:49 Cuiden si hay mucha arena 12:50 Okas y bye. onion7 12:50 Yo tengo mi "Lengua limpia arenas de la vagina x200" (? 12:50 e,e 12:50 C: 12:50 Khe. 12:51 ? 12:51 Hola Nicolas 12:51 Hola, Nicolas. 12:51 Alphara sera el proximo Kazekage, supera a Gaara por mucho 12:51 hola 12:51 Xemnas, necesito que redigas mi anterior página a está. 12:52 Usuario:Drake Blackhit 12:52 renombre? 12:52 a la de Hiroko Eimitsu? 12:52 no se vale, no hay ninguna partida 12:52 Sep. 12:53 ya nadie juega el reach 12:53 Usuario:Drake Blackhit?action=history Que puto, me revirtieron la edicción. ewe 12:53 edición * ewe 12:53 y las subpáginas k 12:53 Esa borrala. 12:54 ntp, ahorita deshago la edición de ryuuraza 12:54 (? 12:54 Shit, que cagada me mando. xD 12:54 Mejor usaré el "#REDIRECCIÓN Usuario:Drake Blackhit" (? 12:55 ya usaste eso, entonce ni me molesto en renombrar 12:56 onion7 12:56 Oc. Me imagino un mensaje de Ryuu en mi muro, así que lo cerraré. 12:56 odio que me digan derpy sin mi autorización 12:56 Hola, a quienes revivieron. 12:57 Hola, Kae. 12:58 Creo que mi experimento falló. 01:00 .v. 01:01 Hubo un tiempo en el que me gustó Polar. 01:01 Pero ahora me gusta Derp03. 01:01 Es super guapo. 01:01 Oh, a mí me gusta un tal Aleksai Sagir-Lazzuli. 01:01 No creo que lo conozcan. 01:01 No está en el chat ahora mismo. 01:02 onion7 01:02 ajajajaj 01:02 JAJAJA 01:02 que gracioso 01:02 me rio mucho 01:02 gracias alek 01:02 me cagué de risa 01:02 literalmente 01:02 De nada. 01:02 necesito ir al baño 01:02 Creo. 01:02 ya vuelvo ._. 01:03 Yo... 01:03 Mejor me voy. 01:03 Nos veremos algún día. 01:03 Probablemente mañana. 01:06 c: 01:09 onion7 01:09 onion7 01:12 http://prntscr.com/f22sbs :V 01:13 Bueno harley quin siempre fue inteligente 01:13 Esta es la Harley que debio aparecer en Suicide Squad: http://prntscr.com/f22sp9 01:14 No se parece a la original :v 01:14 c: 01:14 Hola oasis, Pika-Ninaa, Sexychicagamer, LaLocaDelPan 01:14 Hola 01:14 Jelou 01:14 Con el traje clasico 01:15 Nasty, la chica de la captura tiene un disfraz más acorde a una de las versiones clasicas de Hraley 01:15 Esa harley era menos provocativa 01:15 La de ahora vende puro fanservice 01:16 algo que me sorprendio de la proxima aparición de Harley en la proxima peli animada de Batman es que, bueno... 01:16 Hola Hiroko , JulyZomber 01:16 Bueno, que parece que se va garchar a Nightwing ;v 01:16 Saludo, Unamed. 01:17 Hola July c: 01:17 Peor no es peor que lo que paso en la Killing Joke entre Batman y Batgirl.... 01:17 *Pero no es peor 01:17 Hola Pitihalo 01:17 Hola, a quienes revivieron. 01:18 Yo digo que se garcha a deathtroske 01:18 Piti!! :3 01:18 Nina :3 01:18 piti 01:18 Piti, eso Harley ya lo hizo en la peli de Asalto a Arkham 01:18 eres el peor amigo 01:18 eso no se le hace a un compa 01:18 que juega halo 01:18 :c 01:18 te odio we 01:18 Te extrañe piti 01:18 Piti* 01:18 Esa no Men 01:19 La animada 01:19 Nina me sonrojas uwu yo te extrañe igual 01:19 Derp te haré bullying entonces (? 01:19 Ah no, confundi a Deathstroke con Deadsht 01:19 Ya ni se cual es cual 01:19 Fue a Deadshot a quien Harley se cogio 01:19 piti 01:19 Ese pero en la animada 01:19 intentalo we 01:19 Mira ese cosplay papu: http://prntscr.com/f22u2h ;v 01:19 que yo soy peor x'd 01:20 En injusticed fue con chazam bueno casi 01:20 aunque tienes ventajas solo porque estás en este chat 01:20 Derp mejor lo dejamos para otro día 01:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bx7zB6CV4U 01:20 Gamer tiene lag* 01:20 A.mi lo mano es que la gorda la Negra es malévola 01:21 José a Gamer se le daño su Windows 98(? 01:21 xd 01:22 Aunque deberían darle a Harley algo más de profundidad 01:22 Aunque la frase de acelera tu harley es legendaria 01:22 Chicos puedo decir algo? 01:22 Pos si quieres 01:22 Harley es un personaje, algo... simple. 01:22 Si deseas, 01:22 onion7 01:22 Plano en personalidad 01:23 Si. 01:23 Porque de lo demás (? 01:23 Okno En injusticed tenían esa oportunidad 01:23 Pero la dejaron ir 01:23 No se porque... Pero la wikia es mi segunda familia... 01:23 Me sonrojas x2 (? 01:24 Ninaa aunque es dulce eso también es lindo la vida real 01:24 Así puedes ver la gente del chat 01:25 Oasis c: 01:25 hola oasis onion7 01:25 Piti para mi la vida real no es linda... Sufro mucho aunque no lo parezca 01:25 relax . 01:25 Men a veces vida tiene eso 01:25 Pero tiene cosas lindas ambos lados y frases igual 01:25 La Vida vale kk 01:26 Solo debes saber que en el mundo no todos son buenos ni malos solo debes saber que en un punto llegara algunos que valen 01:26 piti 01:26 yo te amaba we 01:26 más que polar 01:26 really 01:26 eras como mi hermano de halo 01:26 :'( 01:26 y del 360 01:26 Como dice calle 13 en esta vida hay vírgenes y prostitutas vitaminas y proteínas ~ 01:26 e,e 01:26 Las personas no son buenas ni malas, son gris. 01:27 No es que tenga amigos ni enemigos. 01:27 Solo tengo diferentes grados de enemistad. 01:27 Eso depende de la persona José 01:27 To' poético y wapo 01:27 lWo 01:27 Nina intenta buscar en lugares que no juzgen tanto 01:27 Todos tenemos nuestro lado bueno, y lado malo. Defectos y cualidades. 01:27 En Internet la gente puede ser aun maa false 01:27 Aqui no nos juzgamos, por que... Bueno, no lo se. 01:28 Si nos juzgamosxd 01:28 Este lugar es como un segundo hogar, tambien para mi. 01:28 Solo que se habla mal en Mp 01:28 No, no tanto. 01:53 Si seguro 01:53 ¡JAJA! Okey no. 01:53 xd 01:53 >:v. 01:53 Hay ex quede confían xD 01:53 Puedes ser amigos o confidentes 01:53 :v 01:53 Yo no soy una de ellas. mua 01:53 Okay no. 01:53 Paroh es mi ex y aún sigue siendo mi amiga con derecho. (? 01:54 Parody es una amiga shevre 01:54 Parody es amiga con derechos de toda la wiki (? 01:54 Yo a ella le daría mi cuenta de banco si tuviera 01:54 HACKER ALTA. D9 01:55 José Mp.plz 01:55 Oasis c: 01:55 Parody es genial c: 01:56 piti 01:56 te odio 01:56 Ya tranquilo, Derp. * Le abre las piernas y le limpia la arena de la vagin.. * (meow) 01:56 (O:) 01:56 .-. 01:56 JAJA 01:56 a 01:56 que gracioso 01:56 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 aaa 01:57 aa 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 aa 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 aa 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 Como gritas cuando te la meto. :v 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 a 01:57 .v. 01:57 .v. 01:57 double ban (? 01:57 (megusta) 01:57 Siempre dices lo mismo, Drake. :V 01:57 (yaoming) 01:57 onion7 01:57 piti 01:57 te odio 01:57 Drake gritan con esa bestia (? 01:58 Solo que no por placer si.no.por risa (? 01:58 Como io. uwur 01:58 Derp, ya besale que se nota que lo quieres hacer. (yaoming) 01:58 Pinshi lag 01:58 fifty 01:58 no, mejor no (yaoming) 01:58 Piti x Derp = <3 01:58 quimera 01:58 :) 01:58 Derp 01:58 :) 01:58 No mames 01:59 Quiero un shipp de Piti y Derp. d9 01:59 Pito x Derp = DerpHalo. (? 01:59 XD 01:59 Pito x Derp = YoMeLaDerpHalo. 01:59 Es obvio que yo lo rompo (? 01:59 Pitiderp es real. 01:59 XD 01:59 yo me la derphalo 01:59 alv 01:59 c mamó 01:59 Hiroko xD 01:59 Quim, tu dime Dreik-kun. <3 01:59 Drake únete al shipeo (? 01:59 No olvides que soy tuyo. uwur (? 02:00 * Se une alv * 02:00 ¿Ooh, esta es tu nueva cuenta? Ahora todo tiene sentido, mi <3 02:01 polar es mía <3 02:01 Derp sabrás la iras de mil mundos 02:01 Digo diviértete (derp) 02:01 polar es mía <3 02:01 Con está nueva cuenta actuaré como una usuaria y jugaré con los corazones de los hombres. Quiero saber que se siente. (meow) 02:02 polar es mía y de nadie más, te amo mucho mi amor <3 :3 02:02 Moul anda sacando pack :v 02:02 Hiroko no se escucha como una chica linda. 02:02 uwur 02:02 Qué tierna, Hiroko-chan :3 (? 02:02 Nyaaa (? 02:02 Ahre virgo. :v 02:02 Polar, cariño, corazón mío, te amo demasiado, eres mía y de nadie más mi amor :3 <3 02:02 Se escucha como.esa amiga que se come el almuerzo de los otros 02:02 Amame, Quimera-senpai. <3 (? 02:02 ¿Quién se supone que es Polar? 02:03 Lon 02:03 Cuando la perra de la escuela no te invita a sus xv. 7-7 02:03 Ahora me das miedo, Dreik (? xD 02:03 Polar es mi novia. <3 02:03 Es mi esposa. 02:03 Es mi todo. <3 02:03 :3 02:03 Y recuerdas que a esa maldita le pasaste las respuestas de los escritos. 02:03 Pobre Derp... (? 02:03 ¿Miedo de qué? * le agarra el ganzo como toda una pervertida * 7u7r (? 02:03 Hola Gamer 02:04 Khe bergah. 02:04 Quimera 02:04 mp 02:04 x'd 02:04 Vamos a MP y te digo de qué tengo miedo 7u7 02:04 Mande, Derp 02:04 Quime le diré a Parody (? 02:04 Yo te enseñaré lo que es tener miedo. 7u7r Por cierto Quimera, ¿para cuándo el hilo? D9 02:04 ya no puedo seguir el duelo, nasty, srry unu 02:05 Polar, mi amor <3 02:05 eres lo mejor de mi vida corazón mío <3 :3 02:05 ¿Y Parody qué tiene que ver? xD 02:05 Cobarde :c 02:05 Es que los demás admins no dijeron si están de acuerdo o no o cualquier cosa ;-; 02:05 Supongo que si no dicen nada, lo haré el domingo 02:05 Hola Jhonattan :v / 02:06 hola alexandra xc 02:06 ¿Le preguntaste al meno? 02:06 Porque lloras? 02:07 Poque toy sad :c 02:07 Te dio tu tío? 02:07 onion7 02:08 Sí, les pregunté 2 veces y me ignoraron los muy... especiales 02:08 Yo le dije a Drake: Es tan necesario como editar normalmente desde el editor clásico si problemas. 02:08 *sin problemas. * 02:09 Oh, estaba Xemn... alv me descubrieron, ¡Escóndanme! 02:10 No es tan necesaria, pero tampoco necesaria. Así que puede estar en la wiki sin problemas, un script solo va a tardar unos milisegundos seguramente en que cargue. 02:10 lloro por que solo tu me saludaste xc 02:10 tampoco innecesaria* 02:11 que moderado me puede ayudar a crear una wiki bueno... terminarla 02:11 ?? 02:11 ¿Entonces es innecesario colocar ese script a la wiki? Y yo que me he esforzado en robarlo. 02:11 * Pitihalo se ausenta (? 02:11 Si quieres puedo ayudarte un poco, Jhonattan 02:11 zhy :c si quiero c: 02:12 Mande MP 02:12 Escribí: "No es tan necesaria, pero tampoco innecesaria". A lo que me refería que esté o no, no hay problemas. 02:12 Bot :v . 02:12 Ya te dije que estás demente? 02:12 50/50, todo depende de los que quieran utilizarla y los que prefieran hacerlo normalmente desde el editor. 02:12 Oasis-san 23 02:12 Unos milisegundos no afectan tanto al sitio supongo. 02:12 c: * 02:13 No soy Peter Parker, mi demencia aún no llega. 02:13 Alex-sama c: 02:13 onion7 02:13 XD 02:13 pobre piti 02:13 X'DD 02:14 Bot, vos sos peter man? 02:14 Oye Parker estas dementexd 02:14 Piti 02:14 O sos El hombre parker? :v . 02:14 tranquilo men 02:14 yo también te amo :3 02:15 :v 02:16 pero no te pongas celoso por eso Piti :c 02:16 Corre corre corazón ~ 02:16 también habrá espacio para ti c: 02:16 De los dos fuiste el más velos ~ 02:16 aunque ame más a polar :3 02:16 tú igual tienes un pequeño espacio en mi corazón c: 02:17 Ryukazi >:v 02:17 ¿Donde esta tu honor como duelista? >:v 02:17 onion7 02:18 Hola Twiggy :v / 02:18 Ryu y honor no van en la misma oración, a menos que haya un "no tiene" entre las dos palabras (? 02:19 Tengo ganas de mp!! D9 02:19 :v 02:20 Piti, duelo de monstruos si o no? memeE 02:20 Que no Men 02:21 piti 02:21 toma 02:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfGZ_NU7e8U 02:21 te lo dedico 02:21 y de hecho, es uno de mis vídeos favoritos del Dross Clásico 02:21 Adios Pika 02:22 Marcianito :v / 02:22 que memej 02:22 Hola :3 / 02:22 hola :v / 02:24 :v 02:24 piti está sediento de baneo 02:24 xc 02:24 onion7 02:25 Anarking, porque lloras? 02:25 Llora porque no le pasas tu pack :v 02:25 Estoy aburrido ahora que se fue Josefina :'v 02:25 amen :,v 02:26 Bueno Nasty, creo que un pack me levantaria el animo c: 02:26 memef 02:27 Nasty pasale pack 02:27 Pack d1 02:27 d9 02:27 pack memef 02:27 Mi pack es mucho para él :v 02:27 No, de nasty no (Axux) 02:27 entonces mandamelo a mi memef 02:27 Si Nasty, tu pack me daria cancer 02:27 Nasty, tú me debes el pack. d9 02:27 de quien? 02:28 Nunca tendran mi pack d9 02:28 Holis 02:28 al kabo ni keria :,v 02:28 Hola Spacy 02:28 spaicy 02:28 92 02:28 Se que me extrañaron amores 02:28 o 652 02:28 no se sientan tristes 02:28 Y vos sos? :v . 02:28 yo no te extrañe :v 02:28 La pregunta es 02:29 qiuen no soy 02:29 quien* 02:29 Alguien extrañable :v . 02:29 Ahí la respuesta. 02:29 seh :v 02:29 Holi. <3 02:30 Hola Hiroko 02:30 Bueno, bye c: 02:30 Piti y Quimera como siempre 02:30 Me sonrojas 02:30 Te conosco spaicy?¿ 02:30 los mismos avatares como del año de los Australopithecus 02:31 XD 02:31 Me cambiare de nombre en el futuro 02:31 Y imagen igual 02:31 xd 02:31 Donde esta la tipa con nombre de hombre? 02:31 Angel nose k 02:31 Ah Angel hack o algo así 02:32 la que es mod 02:32 piti 02:32 creo 02:32 te odio 02:32 Derp yo también me amo uwu 02:32 uff men 02:32 ese ego 02:33 No mames el ego ayuda a la moral 02:33 sí we 02:33 Pero que te acose el mismo pibe es molesto 02:33 como tú digas 02:33 ;) 02:33 por cierto 02:33 Polar es mía, no tuya. :3 <3 02:33 La amo demasiado al igual que ella a mi. :3 <3 02:33 Pero su pack es de todos :v / 02:33 XD 02:34 p u,ep# 02:34 p1p11 . rry oororq 02:34 OH OH OH 02:34 ¿Que dijistes de mi gfa? >:v 02:34 JAJAJA 02:34 Quime eso es Spam no? 02:34 está ausente 02:34 d: 02:34 ¿Sigues mal con el teclado? :,v 02:34 odio mi teclado 02:34 a >: 02:35 * Marcianito% real no feik :V toca una cancion en el violin mas pequeño del mundo 02:36 Tocame la de los jojos 02:36 500 pesos :,v 02:37 https://k60.kn3.net/taringa/1/1/7/7/9/6/Ivancitoluca/C93.jpg 02:37 ¡JAJAJAJA! 02:37 (JAJAJA) 02:37 :'v 02:37 Tan barato :v 02:37 jajaja 02:37 Los usuarios de Wikia deberían recibir una placa como las de YouTube cuando llegues a las 10 mil ediciones (pensativo) 02:37 Marcianito toca un kumbión. 02:37 10 pesos krnal 02:37 Nel. 02:37 DRAKE JAJAJA 02:38 Eso generaría el mismo problema que los logros. 02:38 De 500 a 10, pero que mal servicio :v 02:38 :v 02:38 eso me importa un qlo 02:38 Editar sin importar nada, si esta bien o mal la edición :v . 02:38 Macri se volvió taringuero. D9 02:38 Ese es mi presidente. <3 02:38 Ya paso y si hicieran eso es como los bots en youtube :v . 02:39 Pero aquí sería más fácil de controlar 02:39 Yo quiero una placa xc 02:39 No, sería muy complicado. 02:39 Desde mi punto de vista no 02:39 Yo quiero a Ella :'v 02:39 Ya que si dan placa por cada wiki te llenas de placas :v . 02:39 No puedo hacer vídeos en Youtube no sé como xc 02:39 me gusto tu post por eso no te denuncio 02:40 Y si son ediciones globales es más fácil. 02:40 Dark, eso si tienes razón 02:40 Moul te enseño ? (derp) 02:40 No :c 02:40 No tengo capturadora :c 02:40 Enseñasela :v r 02:41 xc por que no mehaces sentir que no sirvo para nada xc 02:41 xd eso no tiene nada que ver mould 02:41 onion7 02:41 Pero yo quiero hacer gameplay :c 02:41 O como se escriba .c 02:41 :c * 02:42 XD 02:42 empiesas con programas reunes y compras la capturadora 02:42 Osea que quieres dinero fácil sin demostrar talento alguno :v . 02:43 * Marcianito% real no feik :V monta un pony 02:43 Solo quiero llegar a tener 1 millón de subs xc 02:43 Hola Darkness 02:43 No es más fácil ser copia de Maluma? 02:43 Amorsh <3 02:43 Y subir Maincra, Halo, CoD, AC y GTA xc 02:43 yo solo tengo 2 02:43 Dark tu pareces a Maluma (derp) 02:43 Holas... 02:43 Maluma si tiene talento 02:43 le tengo sueño 02:43 Inmortal. D9 02:44 pito, lo dices por mi foto de fb? :v . 02:44 :v 02:44 chao... 02:44 Hola Polar7 02:44 Derp. Ya vino tu... "novia". 02:44 Me pregunto porque no hay pies que me gusten 02:44 Todos están feos 02:44 Polar :v / 02:44 Bien jodidos :v 02:45 chao memee 02:45 Algunos los tienen resecos, otros con hongos en las uñas, otros con hongos en la piel, otros se les ve el hueso, otros tienen caños etc. 02:45 Otros tienen la uña muy pequeña 02:46 Adios Jhonattan :v / 02:46 Jhonattan 02:46 Se parece a Joahan (retarded) 02:47 Hum d9 02:48 Dark 02:48 1 o 2? 02:48 Porque no 3 02:48 (vamos) 02:48 Quieres que salgamos (ewe) en la noche (ewe) y en el carro ya borrachos en camino a un establo te falte al respeto (? (ewe) 02:49 (meow) 02:49 Si el mensaje va a mi...¿Quieres terminar 2 metros bajo tierra por jugarle al verga? :v . 02:50 Lol 02:50 no me había dado cuenta que tu también te llamabas Dark 02:50 Le decía a Darkness (idea) 02:51 Lord Sid o/ . 02:51 Compadreichon x3 02:51 Si Dark 02:51 sid justice :v 02:51 He? 02:51 Hola, Dark. 02:51 Hola sid, gran combinador onion7 02:51 Compa. :3 02:51 Hola, Marciano. :v 02:51 Hola, Unamed. 02:51 :v / 02:51 Sid :v / 02:52 Sasha :v / 02:52 Borracheras? Nunca me he embriagado, la bebida de aqui no me gusta para nada xd ... Quiza aun no desarrollo el gusto por eso de romar xd 02:52 Romar. :v 02:52 Tomar* 02:52 Suena mejor: Romar. :v 02:52 Romame esta :v 02:53 :v 02:53 Que te la romée tu tío. :v 02:53 Xd 02:53 :v 02:53 Se fue a la casa de tu gfa :v 02:53 Esa palabra ni siquiera existe y le pongo tilde, a huevo. 02:53 Dale significado :v 02:53 Oc Nasty, ¿ya dijiste tu pendejada diaria. estás feliz? 02:54 (derp) 02:54 Aun no termina el dia 02:54 Puedo ser mas pendejo aun :v 02:54 Pero ella terminó contigo desde hace años. 02:54 ¿Y a mi que? :v 02:54 Perdón, no lo pude evitar, lo pediste a gritos. 02:54 Yo la terminé y lo sabes :v 02:55 Como se lo pedías a tu tío. 02:55 Bien... Yo andaba feliz por ahi y llega una vieja y me pega en el trasero la nalgada del mileño y me regañan a mi por: "poner cola" entonces, mi colegio es un idiota o tienen razón y yo no ando actualizado? 02:55 Se lo pedia a mi tio, porque nunca tienes tiempo para mi :c 02:55 Sólo tengo tiempo para pensar en ella. u.u 02:56 Tios... Lo he decepcionado otra vez. 02:56 Otra vez con ella onion7 02:56 No andes de joto we :v 02:56 Ahh xd ella 02:56 A mi ya se me quito lo puto, no empiezes :v 02:56 Malditos mosquitos resistentes al frío. :v A mi se me hace que andan experimentando. 02:56 Mi jotería es más de 9000. 02:56 Si claro :v 02:56 bien: ELLA caminaba elegante, ahora tengo sus piernas en mi pared c: 02:56 Experimenta ésta. 02:57 HACKER ENANA D1 02:57 xc 02:58 Dross está haciendo un directo d9 02:58 Zelda o feik d9 02:58 Un directo perturbador (sir) 02:58 Ahora si le paso mi pack a Dross d9 02:58 La ballena azul onion7 02:58 Como tú te iama io no c 7u7 02:58 Nadie quiere tu pack. :v 02:59 Tu gfa si :v 02:59 Mi gfa busca packs de hombres musculosos y varoniles, no piltrafas como tú. :v 02:59 Moul el zelda we :,v 02:59 Y no sé qué es "piltrafa", pero suena ofensivo. 02:59 Amm un pack pa ponerlo en las imagenes de las deepweb filtradas? 03:00 Piltrafa es una palabra? 03:00 Si, si es :v 03:00 Busca en google :v 03:01 Lel. :v 03:01 Mi abuela solía decirla, nunca le pregunté su significado. 03:01 Madeon es mi novio. 03:01 Te decía a ti así? :v 03:01 Parte de carne flaca que casi no tiene más que el pellejo. :v 03:01 No, le decía a tu gfa. :v 03:02 Jajaja 03:02 Sid acertaste 03:02 Hace mucho no me reía así. xD 03:02 Eres un mago 03:02 Yo me reia con ella :,v 03:02 Piltrafa suena como algo que diria aAnnie de misery 03:02 Y ahora ella de ti 03:02 Pero ella se reia de mi :,v 03:02 Ella se reía de ti. 03:02 100% real no feik 03:02 nasty iba a decir eso xd 03:03 Dejenme terminar mis oraciones >:v 03:03 Mejor termina la de tu tío. 03:03 Mejor termina tu sufrimiento 03:03 La de Sid fue mejor :'v 03:04 Cabin fever d9 03:06 【=◈︿◈=】 03:06 Alto ahí, loca. 03:06 Porter 【=◈︿◈=】 Robinson 03:06 ¿De qué habla ésta morra? :v 03:06 ¿De qué me perdí? 03:06 de que madeon es mi novio 03:07 De un tal Porter Robinson. 03:07 Es inevitable para mi, confundir a piti con sid 03:07 "ésta morra" XD 03:07 Yo soy el original. 03:07 no 03:08 Hola c: 03:08 Diana o/ . 03:08 yo soy tonto :( 03:08 Diana. <3 03:08 lol 03:08 oye diana 03:08 Images. d9 03:08 mi mamá se llama diana 03:08 * Darkness of Night salta sobre diana (megusta) 03:08 xd 03:08 Hola Alexa,Dark,DarkTaker,Derp,Empty,Fifty,Marcianito,Moul c: 03:08 Hola Imageshackdiana25850 03:08 Quiero mi saludo especial. 03:08 Hola Oasis,Piti,Polar,Quimera,Sid,Unamed c: 03:08 ALV 03:08 diana 03:08 Derp xd 03:08 mi madre se llama así 03:08 XD 03:09 Angel c: 03:09 quizás eres mi madre :0 (? 03:09 :0 03:09 Nop, eres derpy c: 03:09 Emm... 03:09 QUE ME DIJISTE 03:09 Como cuando te vuelves a obsesionar con canciones de la oreja de van gogh <3 03:09 (?) xd 03:09 ¿DERPY? 03:10 Que fresa. 03:10 Porque? 03:10 Derpy c: 03:10 :c 03:10 Por favor. 03:10 Hablo de la clásica no la de ahora 03:10 Pero te lo pedí por favor. 03:10 pls 03:10 XD 03:10 derpy no me lo dice nadie 03:10 solo yo 03:11 y otra persona x'd 03:11 y diana también 03:11 :3 03:11 ¿En qué desgraciado mundo vivimos? Un "por favor" ya no significa nada. 03:11 (emoluigi) 03:11 Baia onion7 03:11 Me pediste que te dijiera derpy cuando te "abrasé" 03:11 Unamed. 03:11 que 03:11 :f 03:11 dark 03:12 tú nunca me abrazaste 03:12 wtf :v 03:12 Que onion7 03:12 Me es permitido decirte Demonio Pasivo? v: . (?) 03:12 demonio uke 03:12 (derp) 03:12 jajaja 03:12 No soy pasivo (derp) 03:12 Hola Hiroko c: 03:12 Quee? Y ahora ocultas lo que paso entre nos? Xc biennn dejame la casa 03:12 okno XD 03:12 Saludo, Diana. c: 03:12 Xc 03:12 Yaoi xc 03:13 Diana 03:13 Hiroko. c: <3 03:13 Alguien me pasa la lista? 03:13 MODS d8 03:13 Hola Hiroko 03:13 Ok, no, está feo. 03:13 vas a formar parte de mi familia ficticia (derp) 03:13 Empty. c: <3 03:13 :3 03:13 Dreik. c: 03:13 Por cierto 03:13 Hike. c: 03:13 Fui a la nutricionista 03:13 Hola Hiroko :v / 03:13 Mido 1,54 y medio xc 03:13 Saludo, Alexandra. :'v 03:13 Pensé que medía 1,56 :c 03:13 Oie zhi, una loli. 7u7r (? 03:13 Todos tienen adv, menos yo porque soy bárbaro. 03:13 Esa es la lista. 03:13 Además de medir 1.54 es plana, alv. <3 03:13 (? 03:14 Estas en mi lista compa mua 03:14 Bueno,en realidad tengo algo de grasa en esa parte 03:14 v: 03:14 Pero no tanta xd 03:14 Yo no estoy en ninguna lista d8 . 03:14 No se quejen, ustedes no miden 1,48. 03:14 Gorditos diana? 03:14 En tu lista. 7u7 03:14 Soy Dave el barbaro d9 . 03:14 (Ewe) 03:14 1.74. relax 03:14 eei 03:14 Y eso que tengo 16 años. :'v 03:14 XD 03:14 Eres Dark el-que-siempre-está-en-el-chat. 03:14 onion7 03:14 Oh si. 03:14 * Darkness of Night se acerca a angel c/ 03:14 Las enanas somos las mejores. 03:15 c: 03:15 Pff 03:15 :3 03:15 Fifty es una enana adorable <3 03:15 Inmortal xc 03:15 Las enanas con cuerpo,m tu eres una tabla con maquillaje en el pecho. 03:15 Un pellizco nada mas 03:15 c: 03:15 xd 03:15 <3 03:15 Las enanas huelen a pies. 03:15 Las enanas son las mejores porque dan justo con una de las mejores partes :v . 03:15 >:v. 03:15 La cara? 03:15 Ah... 03:15 .-. 03:15 xd 03:16 <3 03:16 oasis cuanto medis? 03:16 c: 03:16 JAJAJA 03:16 SE PASO 03:16 Oasis es alta. 03:16 Dark,eso me ofende 03:16 Es lo único que necesitas saber, Inmortal. xc 03:17 1.66 :'v 03:17 No soy alta we 03:17 xc 03:17 * Darkness of Night se agacha 03:17 :'v 03:17 Stas elfas :v 03:17 oasis (he) naranjas y papayas 03:17 :'v 03:17 En un restaurante de México, hay una promoción: Si mides menos de 1.60 mts, te dan un hot dog gratis. 03:17 ¿Y los melones? :v 03:17 nooo 03:17 d9 03:17 Un hot dog más grande que tú. 03:17 Sid 03:17 JAJAJJA 03:18 xc 03:18 Que pasa Dark 03:18 fue mas traumatico para mi no poder subir a los juegos de mcdonal xc 03:18 Soy más baja que todas las que se han confesado alv. 03:18 ya que ahora mido 1.80 03:18 Empty cuando mides 03:18 Pff 03:18 c: 03:18 ¿Cuánto mides, Empty? :v 03:18 Diana mide un metro. 03:18 Ante la mas baja del oeste era yo (? 03:18 Mas baja que Fifty? D: 03:18 con 1.45 03:18 Es un Gnomo. 03:18 Eso es imposible D: 03:18 ¿Alguien mide menos de... 03:19 Había una que media 1,48 03:19 Soy un hobbit 03:19 (idea) 03:19 Ya me siento bien 03:19 jajaja 03:19 Un Gnomo como los de Gravity Falls. 03:19 Shmebulock. 03:19 . 03:19 Hola Ryu c: 03:19 Hi 03:19 GRAVITY FALLS <3 03:19 Ryukazi >:v 03:19 O como mierda se escriba. :v 03:19 NANNA 03:19 :v r 03:19 sus posserias fueras de aqui 03:19 Odio ser baja. 03:19 Hola Ryukazi 03:19 A FFP compañeros 03:19 Mi amiga dijo que su amiga. Media o me llegaba cerca de mis costillas... Dios que enana xc 03:19 Yo amo ser baja c: 03:20 Tengo un amigo que es alto c: 03:20 Mido 1.51/1.52, es increible que en este lugar haya alguien más baja que yo 03:20 Y eso que tiene de positivo? 03:20 No necesitas arrodillarte :v 03:20 xD 03:20 xd 03:20 Bésame el ombligo. 03:20 Nasty,no lo necesito porque no quiero como tu 03:20 onion7 03:20 Para loa altos, salir a comprar ropa es una tortura 03:20 Diana, es para rezar, no seas atea. 03:21 Ah v: 03:21 jajaja 03:21 ME MEO JAJAJA 03:21 Nada como rezar antes y despues de dar el diezmo c: 03:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rADdh9kI6-M 03:21 onion7 03:21 Nada como rezar después de dar las nalgas. 03:21 Digo ¿khé bergha? 03:22 Pff 03:22 Diezmo? 03:22 Eso es solo para los protestantes v: 03:22 Atea donde? :v 03:23 Catolica papá 03:23 (?) 03:23 Alcohólica? :v . 03:23 (? 03:23 Es lo mismo. 03:23 recorde cuando alguien dijo "Ponte de rodillas y rezale a mi pene" 03:23 Fue alguien de aqui pero no recuerdo 03:23 . 03:24 yo fui 03:24 No es lo mismo porque la Iglesia católica no exige que tengas que dar diezmo,solo lo poco que tengas xD 03:24 Yo no fui. 03:24 Rezale para que se pare finalmente? 03:24 Me refería a católicos y alcohólicos. :v 03:24 La sangre de Cristo te pone bien high, hermano. 03:24 Yo solo creo en dios y jesus, no confio en la iglesia 03:24 Ah 03:24 Yo fui a una iglesia un domingo y el weon que pedia jodia con que le diera dinero :v 03:24 Dark 03:25 Agnostico 03:25 O algo asi 03:25 No recuerdo ewe 03:25 Debes dar :v 03:25 No te hagas el pobre :V 03:25 Yo una vez fui a una iglesia porque tenía sed y el agua bendita es gratis. 03:25 Pero bien que gastas en pendejadas en ebay :v / 03:25 Soy pobre de corazón bb uwu 03:26 Yo? No se, solo amo a Dios y jesus, pero realmente eso de creer que si no vas a la iglesia es pecado, no soy parte de un especie de grupo reemya 03:26 el solo de creer y confiar, me basta 03:26 ¿duelo? :c 03:26 Lo normal v: 03:26 agnostico... Eso no era que no creia en Dios hasta que se compruebe lo contrario? 03:27 Pero no eres católico no? 03:27 No puedo c: 03:27 Nunca puedes :v 03:27 Agnosticismo:No estoy seguro de su existencia o inexistencia 03:27 onion7 03:27 Lo anterior ni duelos eran :v 03:27 No, agnóstico es que no cree pero duda, algo así. :v 03:27 Vamos, que no define nada como cierto en cuanto a creencias religiosas. 03:27 Hum, se supone que soy catolico, pero no confio en la iglesia 03:28 Depende que agnostico eres, hay agnosticos deistas y no deistas xd dd 03:28 Hola JulyZomber 03:28 Hola July,Hiroko c: 03:28 Deistas y no deistas,what v: 03:28 Holi Unamed 03:28 Holi Diana 03:28 la destrucion puede ser hermosa !! 03:28 Es como budistas, malos y buenos. :v 03:28 Ah creo que ya entendí jaja 03:28 Saludo, Diana. c: 03:28 Como el avatar malo y el avatar bueno. 03:28 Me acuerdo que los deístas creían en Dios de otra forma 03:28 me estoy cagando de frío 03:28 diana 03:28 Como Nasty y su exnovia. 03:28 CUMPLEAÑERA D1 03:28 giveme a hugh 03:28 Una dualidad, tú sabes. 03:28 pls 03:28 mamá 03:28 :c 03:29 * Imageshackdiana25850 Abraza a Derp c: * 03:29 io también quiero un abrazo. :c (? 03:29 era teistas 03:29 Oasis toda poderosa d1 03:29 :D 03:29 lol 03:29 Esclava, mp now 03:29 July, no me di cuenta que estabas en el chat. 03:29 simplemente soy un reflejo de una atrocidad 03:29 Hola. :) 03:30 Holi derp :3 03:30 MP. :3 03:30 aunque oasis, mi cumpleaños acavo hace 30 minutos 03:31 Bue :'v 03:31 v,: 03:31 No te vi antes :'v 03:31 no pasa nada :,v 03:32 encadenado en la inseguridad en mi mente 03:33 http://prntscr.com/f23pf4 03:35 onion7 03:37 Hola Ryuu 03:39 Ryukazi c: 03:39 ¿Vamo al GTA? C: 03:39 De a devis? c: 03:40 No, no puedo ahora >:v 03:40 Asi como cuando te pedi duelo :c 03:40 Nasty, porque no invias a ryuu atc? 03:40 Por esas cosas tendras sida c: 03:40 Tendre a Sid mua 03:40 Maneras faciles de sacar 25 USD? :v 03:41 La aplicación del chat no tiene el chat d9 03:41 Se como :v 03:41 ¿que tan bueno eres chupando? :v 03:41 Me cabe todo el palo :v 03:42 :0 03:42 Hola Cristopher 03:42 ... La aplicacion del wiki no tiene chat* 03:42 Hablan de palos y entra el amante de los palos. 03:42 Unamed 7u7 03:42 DAVÓNICA D8 03:42 D1 03:42 Lavel c: 03:42 Besame el zkroto prra c: 03:42 Digo, Hola Zidan <3 03:43 Madre c: 03:43 Hijo c: 03:43 estoy perdido en la cofusion en la peste 03:43 Hola Alexa c: 03:43 Hi c: / 03:44 Alexandratachibana, Cristopher HbAc, hola. (conde) 03:44 ire a jugar gta c: 03:44 sin nasty c: 03:44 ya que es un huevon c: 03:44 Si, ya vete. Dejame como siempre >:,v 03:44 Hike :v / 03:44 lo dice el que me cancelo la jugada de gta :'c 03:45 Me cancelastes el duelo :'c 03:45 Bueno, me despido, les deseo buenas noches c: 03:45 Ya va a empezar con su lag. >:v 03:45 Ando bien electrico, queria que me mostraras tu paqquete :,v 03:45 y feliz fin de semana d9 03:45 Pero no, no muestras el paquete de cartas :c 03:45 Bye onion7 03:45 un dia menos de vida :,v 03:46 :'c es venganza 03:46 V de Venganza :c 03:47 V de Polar :3 03:47 Ve de vajilla 03:47 V de Vales Verga. 03:47 ;) 03:47 ve de vaso 03:47 V de Vaquita alegre c: 03:47 yo mejor me voy ala mierda por que ya me aburri :v 03:47 V de que te Vaya Vien :v 03:48 bye sid justice :v / 03:48 Bai :v / 03:48 Bye onion7 03:48 B de Bye :v r 03:49 Aposté mentalmente a que el morro iba a volver, do babes. (risa) 03:49 Polar. <3 03:49 Hola Cristopher, Polar7, Alexandratachibana 03:49 Es un largo camino, solo confía en mi. 03:49 Te cuidaré igual que tú a mi. nwn 03:49 Y yo sé. 03:49 Que solo. 03:49 No estoy. 03:49 Tú estarás cuidándome. 03:49 Hasta. 03:49 Bri 03:49 Tu adiós. :c 03:50 Haces flood 03:50 Diana d8 d1 03:50 A veces creo que Polar es Lon. 03:50 Dianita bonita d9 03:50 Dianita fulita d1 03:50 Hola Cristo c: 03:50 Diana es el nombre de mi madre. 03:50 Ya vas a empezar, come tus verduras, Davónica. 03:50 MAMÁ D8 03:50 Derp 03:50 Hola 7u7 03:50 Ten cuidado con las lineas 03:50 No hagas poemas largos 03:50 C: 03:50 okay mamá 03:50 perdoname :c 03:51 Dame mi caramelo por ser buen usuario c: <3 03:51 Zid ty solo comes frutas, man, por eso estás así 03:51 * Imageshackdiana25850 Le da un caramelo por buen usuario * 03:51 mamá 03:51 porqué le das un caramelo a él y no a tu hijo!!!1??¿¿ >:( 03:51 * Cristopher HbAc se lo chupa c: 03:51 Es que las frutas me ponen chido, amo la papaya, por ejemplo. 03:52 Tú eres más fan del pepino, se te nota. 03:52 Madeon es mi dios. 03:52 Madeon tiene pelo de tonto. 03:52 Y una nariz de pene x'd 03:52 Pero es guapo. :3 03:52 Ést@ morr@ sigue hablando de lo mismo. :v 03:53 :v 03:53 Exacto 03:53 Hola Mark 03:54 Deberían banearlo 03:54 Hola CeMark c: 03:54 Se parece a Sid v: 03:54 No podemos soportar tanta kk aquí 03:54 Saludos, CeMark. 03:54 Hola CeMark45, JulyZomber 03:54 Suficiente con Sidan 03:54 Hola July. :3 03:54 Hola Dario c: 03:54 Arno Dorian. 03:54 hola a todos 03:55 Hola Oasis c: 03:55 Vito Scaletta. 03:55 Joel. 03:55 Elizabeth. 03:55 Madeon. 03:55 hola oasis 03:55 Porter. 03:55 Polar. 03:55 okno 03:56 Anda la osa. 03:56 Hola Derp c: 03:56 a hora todos moriran por minutos 03:56 Mamá. :) 03:56 Bueno, hola chat inactiv... 03:56 Espera. 03:56 QUE? 03:56 Hola Liki c: 03:57 14 usuarios conectados? ._. 03:57 y solo 3 hablan 03:57 A las 12:48? 03:57 Hola Likinoke 03:57 15 03:57 De que me perdi? 03:57 Si y solo pocos hablan onion7 03:57 Acá son las 10. 03:57 no se 03:57 aca son las 10:58 03:57 Hola unamed, hola diana. 03:57 Cantemos baladas todos c: 03:58 Me estoy muriendo d8 d1 03:58 d1 03:58 Hola Polar c: 03:58 Lon! d8 03:58 Muriendo x dentro d9 03:58 Agonizando... Muy lento y muy fuerte d1 03:58 Poly. <3 03:59 Soy yo o la cantidad de nuevos aumentó considerablemente? 03:59 no dejen morir el chat 03:59 Hmm... 03:59 la verdad yo soy viejo en la wikia 03:59 Pensaba que la wiki se estaba muriendo. 04:00 Esto es sospechoso. 04:00 eso lo suponia 04:00 ESTAS SON MULTIS! d1 04:00 Yo esperando a Dreik, y ya se fué. (ojos) 04:00 :v 04:00 Lo 04:00 LOL 04:01 Yo soy nuevo onion7 04:01 Unamed. 04:01 Aja si. 04:01 Como no :v 04:01 Lo soy solo tengo 6 meses onion7 04:01 Hola Polar c: 04:01 aqui casi la mayoria es del año pasado 04:01 almenos Diana ella es de este año 04:02 :v 04:02 XD 04:02 MAMÁ D8 04:02 Diana es mas vieja que yo ._. 04:02 por eso es mi mamá nwn 04:02 (? 04:02 Y eso que yo ya soy un poco viejo. 04:02 Yo soy de éste mes. 04:02 Baia onion7 04:02 Y quien eres? :v 04:02 Alv. 04:02 miren una niu 04:02 :v 04:03 Una persona que no enontraba nada productivo e interesante que hacer. onion7 04:03 Quien yo? 04:03 la dvd aqui todos se mueren 04:03 Y terminó en un pinshi chat. 04:03 Hola Polar c: 04:03 ya somos 2 04:04 Escribes bien para ser noob. 04:04 el unico que conozco por ahora en este chat es a nasty y a oasis 04:04 OASIH. 04:04 Tengo 13, debo de hacerlo. 04:04 Ejem... perdon. 04:04 onion7 04:05 Empty. 04:05 Te voy a contar un secreto. 04:05 (conde) ? 04:05 Incluso pendejos de 15 años ueden escribir como el ogt. 04:06 Como por ejemplo yo. 04:06 Baia onion7 04:06 Pero la diferencia es que no tengo 15 (yaoming) 04:06 Yo soy bastante perfeccionista con la ortografía. 04:06 abatar 04:06 la lellenda de qorra 04:06 Bueno me ire, mas tarde hablare con ustedes adiós papus y mamus 04:07 abatar 04:07 d1 04:07 la lellenda de anj xd 04:07 Aunque tu gramática sea mala, ¿no? 04:07 Me caga escribir algo con el pinshi acento francés, y que el te revuelva la frase el teclado. 04:07 Khe 04:07 Exacto. 04:07 :v 04:07 Xemn 04:08 Xemn, pense que estabas muerto. 04:08 ? 04:08 Es un milagro. 04:08 Polar, di lo tuyo. 04:08 Nada 04:08 (?) 04:08 Leben. 04:08 Le iba a decir al bot 04:08 Pero entraste tu xd 04:08 onion7 04:09 Lon está revelado. 04:09 Bueno ahora si adios me voy alv :,v *no me dejen morir ignorado* 04:09 Se desconecta y se conecta cada 2 x 3. 04:09 * Likinoke lo deja morir ignorado. 04:10 *Justo en el kokoro. 04:10 Bye onion7 04:11 Soy la perra de axel 04:12 qué 04:12 Só 04:12 me acordé de una cita que dijo wallace en scott pilgrim vs el precio de la vida 04:12 rra 04:12 "Bueno Scott, aún seguirás siendo mi perra por siempre" 04:12 erz 04:13 Polar, tú eres mía, me perteneces, siempre haces lo que digo. 04:13 Espera. 04:13 Lon, que carajo?= 04:13 Hola liki <3 04:13 Desde cuando eres la perra de Axel? ._. 04:13 espera 04:13 Hola Lon <3 04:13 si Polar es Lon 04:13 Lon es Polar 04:13 y Polar es Lon 04:13 y Derp es Madeon 04:13 Liki, es un chiste 04:13 Y ahora responde a mi pregunta >:v 04:13 o d dichjo 04:13 quién es Axel? 04:13 Que siempre hago con axel xd d 04:14 Ah. 04:14 Pero igual, Polar me pertenece. 04:14 * Likinoke oculta su tabla de shipeos. 04:14 axel 04:14 te la compro (? 04:14 Hola Kae c: 04:14 Hola! 04:14 No la vendo por nada. 04:14 xD 04:14 Es personal. 04:14 neh 04:14 Hola Kae 04:14 7u7 04:14 Polar, ven a hacerme comida al privado. 04:14 LOOOL 04:14 Y me das coca-cola. 04:14 Polar, si. 04:14 iba a decir una cosa muy fuerte 04:14 ok 04:14 me la guardo para evitar ban 04:14 HAZ LO TUYO! d1 04:14 XD 04:15 Liki,k 04:15 7w7okno v: 04:15 C murio. 04:15 I io m mame. 04:15 Derp 04:15 dime 04:16 Hola July c: 04:16 Hola July. :3 04:16 nooo 04:16 polar nooo 04:16 >:( 04:16 O mielda olvide que alguien de aqui se llamaba derp xD v: 04:16 jajaja 04:16 Hola JulyZomber 04:16 me río mucho 04:16 jajaja jaa 04:16 Espera. 04:17 Ahora que me pongo a pensar. 04:17 de igual forma no me gasto dinero en pendejas 04:17 Lon se cambio de identidad varias veces. 04:17 Así que... 04:17 c: 04:18 ... 04:18 Como se que polar realmente es Lon? 04:18 me encanta esa cita de scott 04:18 Baia, y recien lo notas? onion7 04:18 quién carajos es lon? 04:18 Extraño a Lavel. 04:18 Y su filosofia :,v} 04:19 El chat ya no es lo mismo. 04:19 Yo también 04:19 (?) 04:19 ah no 04:19 espera 04:19 Me gustaba Camus y Platón </3 04:19 AH CIERTO 04:19 Hora sad 04:19 CON RAZÓN 04:19 LA COSA EN SKYPE 04:19 onion7 04:19 Derp trata de no usar muchas mayus xd 04:19 Hola Gran c: 04:20 Hola 04:20 ahora ya lo entiendo todo 04:20 con razón 04:20 liki 04:20 alv 04:20 Preguntame algo que lon sepa 04:20 (? 04:20 soy inteligente 04:20 c: 04:20 no 04:20 te pregunto? 04:22 si (? 04:22 A ver. 04:22 te cagué x'd 04:22 Cual es el grupo musical favorito de Lon? c: 04:22 Hola Marcianito c: 04:22 Depende hay muchos 04:22 Sleeping no sé 04:22 ola (ñam) 04:23 Cuarteto de nos 04:23 o coldplay 04:23 No mames. 04:23 Si eres el Lon de verdad. 04:23 me equivoque? 04:23 Ven y dame un abrazo compa \ c: / 04:23 * Polar7 abraza a liki \ c: / 04:24 noo 04:24 * Likinoke corresponde. 04:24 no se vale 04:24 * Derp03 le da un abrazo a July (???) 04:24 que sad 04:24 Polar no era Juanma? xd 04:24 Polar era Juanma. 04:24 Juanma era rusito. 04:24 Rusito era Lon. 04:25 memee 04:25 ahh xd 04:25 ya entiendo todo xd 04:25 rusito, me suena 04:25 onion7 04:27 me gusta la kiara 04:28 aunque ella no valoró mi corazón 04:28 y me fue infiel con el carlos 04:28 hija de puta 04:28 JAJAJA 04:28 jaja khe 04:28 puta kiara de mierda 04:28 aunque igual te amo mucho <3 04:28 pero me traicionaste hija de perra 04:29 Derp. 04:29 Uno de los enigmas de la humanidad. 04:29 no 04:29 e,e 04:29 No se se sabe si el es masoquista o le gusta darle al ganso con la kiara. 04:30 ¿Tú quieres morir, verdad? 04:30 Obviamente. (sir) 04:31 Por eso siempre llevo una botella de Clorox conmigo cada vez que salgo. 04:31 ke 04:31 bueno 04:31 :) 04:31 Tengo sueño :3 04:31 Me tengo que ir a dormir enseguida,así que me despido 04:31 Buenas noches a todos :·/ 04:31 :3/ * 04:31 Mamá, noo. 04:32 :c 04:32 yo igual tengo sueño 04:32 Adios diana 04:32 pero quiero estar con mi polar :3 04:32 (? 04:32 cuidate sueña bien 04:32 y que dios te bendiga uwu 04:32 * Imageshackdiana25850 Le da el beso de las buenas noches mua * 04:32 Thanks <3 04:32 mamá 04:32 oye 04:32 una cosa 04:32 Que? 04:32 Te quiero mucho. :c 04:32 Bye diana onion7 04:32 Yo también <3 04:32 :v 04:32 :3 <3 04:33 gobierno puto :,v 04:33 noo 04:33 july :'c 04:34 July. :) 04:34 (? 04:34 yo keria que jamas volviera memee 04:35 :c 04:35 nel : v 04:35 hola liki 04:35 fanta 04:35 * Marcianito% real no feik :V come doritos con vive 100 04:41 ajora que :v 04:42 nooo 04:42 july 04:42 :'( 04:42 sii d9 04:42 okay no :v 04:43 Bueno ya me voy onion7 04:43 a oc 04:46 July. :) 04:46 ste men :v 04:55 Holas de nuevo 04:55 ._. 04:55 :) 2017 04 29